March 15, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first king of games Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:00 Flower1470 i is second still queen of games 6:02 Dragonian King no afk 6:03 Flower1470 um yes Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:11 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:22 Dragonian King sup peep i have a stye D: oh and back 6:23 Flower1470 aw that stinks :/ 6:23 Dragonian King so i have this flashlight headband thing on to keep the washcloth in place :D 6:23 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:23 Dragonian King for once in my life i kind of know how metrix feels 6:24 Flower1470 yup 6:24 Dragonian King except i still have the other half of my face he doesn't or she that's still debatable 6:25 Flower1470 O_o 6:29 Dragonian King lol Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:32 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:33 Flower1470 Wb 6:33 Dragonian King ty wikia broke my internet again good gravy 6:52 Flower1470 is shipping real people wrong? 6:52 Loving77 sometimes... 6:53 Flower1470 LOL 6:54 Dragonian King umm i really dont know i wouldn't really 6:55 Flower1470 I'm just curious to see what you guys thought of it. think of it* And I see you're just as undecided as I am lol 6:56 Dragonian King i don't recommend lol 6:56 Flower1470 LOL 6:56 Dragonian King why do you want to ship ugly hair man and whale's voice actors now? 6:57 Flower1470 i-i dont do that ... nope never Not those two, anyway. I'm guilty of shipping two voice actors before, though XD *coughpreferablyheterosexualonescough* anyway 7:03 Dragonian King ooo wheres chris 7:30 Flower1470 He's at his friend's house He probably won't be on tonight 7:32 Dragonian King ooo ok lily 7:35 Flower1470 what 7:35 Dragonian King did you hear about the one-way trip to mars? 7:35 Flower1470 no 7:35 Dragonian King oh ok 7:35 Flower1470 lol yawn 7:48 Loving77 boop 7:55 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_U8C_3wpPTM 7:56 Loving77 lol 8:05 Dragonian King lily did you hear you're the VP 8:05 Flower1470 yes 8:06 Dragonian King and i'm a big cheese peep is only a mover lol jony is a mere double talker 8:08 Loving77 Guys I don't think that guy is Jony 8:09 Flower1470 what makes you say that? ik for sure that its him. he told me lol 8:10 Loving77 he did? That just didn't seem like him 8:12 Flower1470 idk what to tell you it most certainly is him. 8:12 Dragonian King idk why he never joined TAWW 8:13 Flower1470 Idk either O_o 8:13 Dragonian King we told him like a gazillion times 8:13 Flower1470 yeah I still think he's really young. He might not understand. 8:14 Dragonian King blah i don't like the theme that they replaced the brrrgh with i found the one i like :D mario all the way 8:15 Flower1470 ...on what site? 8:15 Dragonian King TTH oh sorry "TGH" 8:17 Flower1470 oh 8:17 Dragonian King well i sent him another PM 8:18 Flower1470 I hope he joins. I'll be leaving Hall soon and I don't want to lose contact with him. 8:19 Dragonian King i already left hall 8:19 Flower1470 i know 8:19 Dragonian King the only reason i visit anymore is rarely to send him a message lol 8:20 Flower1470 Honestly, I never really liked TTH or even TTK 8:21 Dragonian King ooo 8:22 Flower1470 I disagree with several rules, staff has..... 'annoyed' me on various occasions, and some members I just cannot get along with on both sites 8:22 Dragonian King i'll tell you the truth 8:22 Flower1470 TTH was a big popularity contest 8:22 Dragonian King i've never even really read the rules (rofl) i kind of have but not much 8:23 Flower1470 LOL 8:23 Dragonian King i just use common sense which has worked so far 8:24 Flower1470 Unfortunately, I start lots of controversy, so pushing the limits is no challenge. XD 8:25 Dragonian King lol 8:26 Flower1470 anyway where was i I never really fit in at TTK. The majority of the members are young adults. They always said they are a "family-friendly" community, but I disagree with that. tbh the only sites I feel comfortable with are TAWW and the TT wiki 8:30 Dragonian King yeah it's kinda weird once you realize most of the TTK people are older 8:30 Flower1470 Nearly all of them are older than 16/17 8:31 Dragonian King wow 8:32 Flower1470 I didn't understand why it didn't appeal to younger users 8:32 Dragonian King (shrug) 8:33 Flower1470 But with a population of young adults with young adult conversations and emotions........ idk. 8:33 Dragonian King good point no wonder there's a kids only forum 8:33 Flower1470 Yeah I am (arguably) mature for my age. Which is probably why I got as far as I have. 8:34 Dragonian King oh and nobody read week o whale >:O and it got pushed down into the depths of something so it'll probably never be discovered 8:34 Flower1470 Link to it on your profile 8:34 Dragonian King ooh 8:35 Flower1470 You might generate some views there Depending on if people read your about me or not :/ 8:36 Dragonian King okay its there it got 30 views but you were the only person who actually left feedback 8:36 Flower1470 oh wow no likes? except mine 8:37 Dragonian King nope nobody read iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit 8:37 Loving77 wow 8:37 Dragonian King it's listed on the side of my blog too so hopefully they'll see it from there 8:37 Flower1470 Well, people have obviously seen it 8:38 Dragonian King they just didn't read it lol 8:38 Flower1470 They recognized its existence, given the views *reads* "oh my gosh what the heck is this i dont understand forget this" Just my thoughts 8:39 Dragonian King i guess we'll have to wait and see i almost wanted to make a status update saying "Leave a like and comment on my new story and I'll give you 50 jellybeans" 8:39 Loving77 ooo 8:39 Flower1470 oh so you'll bribe people If it doesn't take, it doesn't take. There isn't much you can do. 8:41 Dragonian King lol i said i ALMOST wanted to 8:41 Flower1470 ik what its like to be a failure so dont worry it happens to everyone .....unless you're well-liked They get all the views -____- They say they arent popular but you know DARN WELL that they have more friends whatever 8:45 Loving77 boop 8:45 Dragonian King dooq 8:45 Flower1470 XD 8:54 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:54 Dragonian King bye peep ooo i said it first king of games Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 8:58 Flower1470 never Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:01 Dragonian King (bawling) STOP DUELING STOP DUELING YOU DON'T WANNA TRY ANYMORE YOU AND YOUR STEVES WILL NEVER WIN THIS WAR 9:11 Flower1470 uh huh 9:23 Dragonian King so um tomatoes 9:32 Flower1470 O_o 9:32 Dragonian King what do u liek mudkipz 9:36 Flower1470 O_o 9:37 Dragonian King wut 9:38 Flower1470 you're being weird 9:40 Dragonian King I'M ALWAYS WEIRD (saywut) 9:41 Flower1470 ... i gtg see you later 9:43 Dragonian King byeeee Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014